


alone time

by chailattemusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Tail Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: Molly finally gets a room to himself and uses it for some much needed self care.





	alone time

One thing about traveling in a group was that it took ages to assess everyone’s comfort levels. At least in the circus Molly understood where his place was and how everyone felt about being exposed to certain… activities. For instance, Yasha couldn’t give less of a fuck so it was easy to bunk with her when the circus needed to cram people into wagons, and Molly could do as he pleased without Yasha being bothered. And she left so often, bunking with her was almost like having a room to himself.   
  
Now he was with a whole new group and Yasha was missing too often to shack with her, so Molly was left rooming with people who were practically strangers with no private time to himself. He didn’t mind any of them being in close quarters, but until he found out where they sat with… intimate… pastimes, Molly was stuck politely fantasizing in his own head long after everyone else had fallen asleep and being able to do nothing about it.  
  
Until now.  
  
They’d come to a new town and he’d managed to snag a room for himself with the gold from their last job. It was small as single rooms went but he would take small and isolated over huge and crowded as long as it let him finally do what he’d been aching to do for days.  
  
In the late afternoon while everyone else had found their own ways to spend time– shopping, talking to locals, whatever, he hadn’t asked specifics– Molly dug in his bag until he found the little glass vial he treasured and climbed onto his bed. The mattress was plush with soft blankets and a large fluffy pillow, all of it reasonably pleasant to his already naked skin. Molly leaned back, tossing his head to find just the right spot on the pillow. That was the problem with horns, most beds did not accommodate them well, but he made do and eventually was comfortable enough.  
  
He uncorked the vial and poured some of the slick oil into his hand. It was charmed to get warm upon contact with skin and he could feel it work almost immediately, heat tickling the palm of his hand. Molly brought his hand down, bypassing his dick. It was fun to play with sometimes but he’d pierced it with so many jewels and bangles that getting hard was more effort than he cared for most days. Instead he arched his hips up and trailed warm fingers under his balls, pressing until he found his hole. Molly sighed and started rubbing the oil around the rim, shivering at the slight burn.  
  
His mind wandered, searching for someone to fit tonight’s fantasy. They’d seen plenty of pretty folk on their travels already. That Bryce fellow was one of them, with their silky blond hair and shy smile. Some of the Crowns Guard hadn’t been half bad either, from thick bearded men to women who looked like they could lift Molly over their head. Molly’s nostrils flared and he bit his lip, finally pressing a finger inside himself and groaning at the gentle stretch. He started fucking himself fast and quickly added a second finger, eager to get to the main event.   
  
None of the people that passed through his mind fit well, and he kept thinking until his mind started to bring up the faces of his new crew. The first one was, ironically, Beau. Molly snorted and tossed the thought out quickly. She wasn’t bad to look at but she clearly had a one track mind as far as her affections, and besides that she was annoying as hell.  
  
Caleb looked like he might be fun– but also painfully shy and awkward, and he refused to clean himself. He’d need a nice bath before Molly went anywhere near him. Yasha wasn’t bad, Molly had entertained fantasies of her before, though he wasn’t sure if she was even inclined to relationships at all, much less ones with someone like himself.   
  
Molly pushed his hips up for a better angle and slipped a third finger in, stretching himself wide. He grunted and pushed his hand deep, trying to get his prostate, but the angle wasn’t quite right. He settled for a deep fingering, pressing the heel of his palm under his balls to get some of the oil’s hot tingling sensation over the skin there.   
  
His next thought wandered to Fjord. He was handsome indeed, though he didn’t speak much, and Molly was curious about where he’d come from. That wasn’t the important part, though. The important bit was that Molly could imagine kissing him hard and letting his forked tongue slip down Fjord’s mouth while he put a hand around his throat until Fjord whined desperately.  
  
“Fuck,” Molly muttered with a shudder. That was damn good stuff. He fucked himself for another few minutes and withdrew his hand, wiping it carelessly on the bedsheets. They were washed for new guests anyway, it hardly mattered. He turned over on his belly and shifted the pillows, putting one under his hips and clutching the other against his chest, forehead resting against the mattress. He raised his tail, trailing it along his upper thighs. The feather light touch made him shiver and bit his lip, pressing his hips into the mattress to get friction on his dick and make his body shudder.   
  
Molly lifted his tail and brought it down again to smack his thighs, jolting and sighing at the sharp sting. His tail came down again, and again, over his upper thighs and up to smack his ass and make his skin twinge. It wasn’t quite as good as a spanking from someone else but the tingle still sent lightning pleasure through him to settle at the base of his belly.  
  
Flitting back to his fantasies, Molly tried to picture Fjord doing this. He might, if you asked him kindly enough, but he didn’t seem the type to enjoy pain. Yasha most certainly would, if she were into Molly in the least. Her hands were strong and wide and would leave beautiful marks.  
  
Molly gave himself one final loud smack that had the skin of his ass bouncing with the force of it, losing himself in the ache for a few moments. He drew a long steady breath and got his knees under him to raise his hips up. Molly pressed his tail on what he was sure were quickly bruising marks and relished the spark of pain that bloomed on contact, weaving his tail across his backside and settling it on his ass where it curled and prodded until he felt the tip of it brush his hole.   
  
“There it is,” he laughed to himself. He could feel the slickness of the oil he’d spread where his tail swiped and Molly made sure to collect plenty on the tip before pressing it slowly inside himself. The stretch was easy for the first couple inches and he groaned, working his tail inside and clenching around it. His tail was thick and it didn’t take long for him to feel the stretch of it getting wider as he pushed. Molly panted and hitched his hips up farther, chest pressed into the bed and clutching the pillow in his arms for dear life.   
  
He’d never bothered to measure his tail but it was at least several inches around and nearly hurt with how fast he shoved it in. The oil’s enchanted warmth made his hole twitch and his skin throbbed where it spilled down over his balls, a few drops even managing to run down the shaft of his dick. He shivered and whined, pushing his tail deeper until his hole ached.   
  
In his mind’s eyes, Molly pictured someone behind him, preferably someone tall with strong hands that could grab his hips and guide him back as they worked a large cock or toy inside him, warm skin flush to Molly's ass, hot breath next to his ear as they told him how beautiful he looked. Someone who could play with the piercings on his dick as he was fucked, rather like Molly was doing now as his hand drifted down and he grabbed at himself. If someone else were here to fuck him until he couldn't walk then Molly could lie back, relax, and enjoy the attention.   
  
He groaned and rubbed his forehead into the mattress, working out the tension that quickly coiled like a spring through his whole body. Molly teased himself with one hand, his dick not quite hard enough to come but enough to send hot pulses down his spine as his tail continued fucking in and out of him. He could hear the creaking of the bedframe, the wet squelches of his own body. His back bowed and a deep groan choked out of his throat as the pleasure ratcheted higher. Molly breathed harder each passing second, feeling his own release coming like rolling thunder from somewhere deep inside him.   
  
Molly released his cock to brace both hands on the mattress and shoved his tail in hard, squeezing tight. His orgasm crested and he screamed, coiled muscles tensing and his whole body jolting so hard he made the bedframe slide, wood scraping loudly against the floor with a sharp whine. Through it all he kept pushing his tail as deep as it would go, filling himself completely as he rode the wave and crashed down on the other side.   
  
Gasping, Molly curled his fingers in the sheets, too weak to do anything but idly scratch the bedsheets as his body came back down. He clenched his hole a couple more times and shuddered at the last few sparks of pleasure, and slid his tail back out. What felt like a gallon of the oil had smeared across his skin and he thumped his tail down on the bed, trying weakly to clean the worst of it off.   
  
He rolled onto his back, one hand clasping his sweaty forehead, the other still clutching the bed like he might fall off. His tail waved mindlessly, flicking back and forth. Molly glanced at it, at the mess of oil still on the end of it, and tried to judge how far he’d fucked himself this time. It had felt deeper than he’d managed before but the trail of oil on it didn’t look particularly impressive. Perhaps he’d lost his touch after such a long break stuck with the new band. Maybe in a few more weeks he could convince one of them to help him out once in a while, perhaps even break his own record.   
  
In the meantime he had himself and Molly was happy with that, stretched out on his own bed in his private room. There were toys and other people’s clever bodies, but nothing would ever be quite like working himself to release. After all, Molly knew his body better than anyone.


End file.
